narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hito Hira
Hito Hira (ひと ひら,'' Hira Hito''), better known as Yuki ''(ゆき, ''Yuki), '' is a ninja of Konohagakure. He is a master of the Kohaku Clan's clone techniques. Outside of his hospital work, he is stationed as a career chūnin. Hito Hira is property of Shotons on The N.O.W. Background Yuki was born to a civilian chemist and a retired jōnin. His mother Hirono, originally from the Hyūga Clan, had married late in life after extensively lobbying to marry Suruga, who had been trained in the shinobi arts before retiring to R&D. Yuki was homeschooled for most of his life, as per the agreement Hirono had made with her clan head, and did not pursue a traditional shinobi education until adulthood. Against all odds, his single byakugan eye manifested as a teenager. The likelihood of his inheriting the byakugan was estimated to be very low, although he was born with complete heterochromia in his right eye; after a brief and extremely quiet internal investigation, Hiashi Hyūga had him sealed and enrolled in remedial academy courses in lieu of house arrest in the clan compound. Yuki made for a remarkably quick study, soon devoting the majority of his focus to medical ninjutsu. Because of his cool demeanour and the reputation of his mothers, he was briefly scouted by T&I. Yuki declined to take up an official position with the interrogation department because he felt his skills were better suited to the more technical application of chakra-based healing. Personality Yuki is a very reserved young man, although not as cold as many of the Hyūga clan appear to be. His stoic reputation has earned him the nickname "'Konoha's Great Stone Face''' (木ノ葉の甚大石顔 , Konoha no jindai ishi-gao)"; funnily enough, he can be kind of a hothead around certain provocative personalities. He has stated before that he holds traditional values, but it is unclear whether they are a personal matter or the influence of his clan. He, like many other members of the branch clan, has high hopes for Neji's success as a shinobi; he seems to hold himself to the same exacting standards, if not more so, as he believes a medic's job requires the selfless pursuit of technique over power above all else. Yuki is perhaps not as empathetic as most medical ninja turn out to be, which makes him feel conflicted; however, he feels great respect for the struggles of others and considers it a part of his nindō to alleviate their suffering. Appearance Yuki is tall and willowy. Much like the rest of his clan, he has very pale skin and keeps his spiky brown hair long, tied in a low tail with a red string. His eyebrows are on the thicker side. His byakugan eye is slightly more bluish than lavender, and his other eye is pupilless black. His active duty clothes are village standard, save for a few elements influenced by his profession as a medic; he wears dark-coloured pants and a navy long-sleeved shirt under the green Konoha flak jacket. His headband is usually wrapped around his forehead. He has black sandals and a navy chin-guard, and he wears a split grey apron with red stripes around his waist. Abilities General Abilities * Kekkei Genkai: Byakugan * Water Release * Medical Ninjutsu * Target Accuracy (Shurikenjutsu), Live Retrieval Kekkei Genkai Stemming from his Hyūga heritage, Yuki is able to wield the great dōjutsu made famous by his grandmother's clan in one eye. He possesses a near 360° field of x-ray vision (except for a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), can see through solid surfaces, and can even clearly perceive the chakra pathway system. Yuki usually activates his bloodline with a hand sign, but has been known to access it vocatively when his hands aren't free. Stats Part I: Part II: Part I TBA Part II TBA Notes © 2017 by @User:Shotons. All Rights Reserved. I do not own Naruto or any of its related content. I do, however, own this character and their information! That being said: Hito Hira and related media (ie. fanfictions, spin-offs, and subsequent sequels) are my intellectual property and are under copyright. Any theft or repurposing of this character or their background without the original author's EXPRESS PERMISSION will result in immediate action. If you have questions or concerns, please contact me for further information. I spent a very long time putting this together and I would greatly appreciate it if anyone who DOES want to use this character, for whatever purpose, please talk to me about it first!! Thanks. Trivia * Yuki's favourite food is spicy kimchi and he dislikes strawberries. * His hobbies are reading manga and acupuncture therapy. * The word hirahito ''(一片), usually written using kana alone, means "leaf, petal" or "snowflake." ** Hence: ''yuki (meaning "snow") as a nickname. * Yuki wishes to fight Anko Mitarashi. * Yuki's favourite word is "green." Quotes * TBA Reference Category:DRAFT